Souls intrtwined
by TheWritingPenguin
Summary: When two young and in love magicians get together their passion burns with enough heat to make ra sweat. What writing things await us in this zarter fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys and galls this is my first fanfic. It's probably gonna suck but don't judge me too harshly plz.**

**Now I will let vast do the disclaimer**

**Bast:"why do I have to do this again"**

**Me:"cause I have catnip"**

**Bast:"TheWritingPenguin does not own kane chronicles. Now give me da catnip!**

**Me:"fine ya crazy cat"**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

Carter was sitting at his laptop writing something when heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" said carter.

When he opened the door he saw zia walk in looking as gorgeous as ever

"Watcha doin" she said

"Just trying to get some work done"

"Oh sorry I didn't know you where busy. I'll just go" she said slowly backing out of the room

"Wait! I mean umm you don't have to go its not that important" I said a bit to despretly

"Well if I'm not bothering you then I guess I'll stay" she said with a smile

Did I mention how beautiful her smile was. Just her smile alone was enough to make my heart melt. But she must've caught me staring at her cause she just looked at me and giggled before sitting down on my bed

"So why'd you need to talk to me" I said

"Can't I just talk to my boyfriend or do I need to make an appointment" she teased

"Well I think I can make an exception for you but could you ask Sadie to check with my secretary before entering my office" I said trying not to laugh

"I'll be sure to let her know after the movie I'm taking you to"she said obviously exited

"Well I've got nothing better to do so why not"

Well apparently she had asked the cashier to surprise her when she had gotten the tickets so we ended up watching _the nun. _She screamed A LOT but when I brought it up after the movie she denied all claims.

"So, whatcha wanna do now" I asked with a sly smile on my face and winked.

"Oh you know what I want to do. Let's head back to your room." She said with a grin.

S

A

D

I

E

So I had just gotten back from a walk when I heard zia shouting "faster carter faster" from Carter's room.

I kicked open the door to find carter and zia playing forza on Carter's xbox.

"C'mon carter faster we need to beat our record" she said not noticing I was there.

I cleared my throat loudly and they both jumped clear out of their chairs.

"Holy crap Sadie you almost gave me a heart atack!" Screamed carter as he pulled himself together.

"Wait so you guys weren't just… You know" I asked confused

"Get you head out of the gutter Sadie and go to bed" he said while turning beet red

"Fine" I grumbled and walked away

Z

I

A

First of all I did not scream during the movie second Sadie needs to but out of me and Carter's business

After Sadie left me and carter decided to call it a night. "G'night babe" he said

"Night" I replied

"Wait" carter said just as I was about to leave

"What" i replied

**(A.N sorry for using "I replied twice in a row. Writing is hard.)**

"Didn't Felix accidently use an exploding donkey curse in your room" he asked

"Ya but I've just been sleeping on the couch until it gets repaired"

"Well you could sleep with me until it gets fixed" carter said obviously trying to hide the fact that he was beginning to blush again.

I smiled and answered "Sure but just until my room gets fixed" as I smiled and blushed fiercely.

I climbed in his bed and almost immediately fell asleep

"I love you" I heard carter whisper

"I love you too carter" I said falling into a deep sleep.

**Alright peeps what did you think about the first chapter of **_**souls intertwined **_ **i apologize about any misspelled words. I've never been the best at spelling but that doesn't stop me from trying. As always amigos make sure to review and tell me what you think and if you want more but for now this I TheWritingPenguin signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so sorry I haven't updated in so long but don't get mad at me because I had A LOT of phone problems latley plus my mom just passed away a few days ago. I'm gonna try to write as soon as I can but I don't know when that will be. I wrote this to let you all know that I will indeed write a chapter 2. P.s writers block sucks idk how Rick roridan does it. As always review review review thank you for tuning in but now I have to tune out. By my peeps!**


	3. real chapter 2

I'M BACK BITCHES!

Sorry for being gone for so long. I don't really have much of an excuse except I was lazy but

then I remembered how good it felt to contribute to a community so I'm back. I am a bit rusty so please forgive me for any mistakes In this chapter but i hope you like it anyway.

Z I A

I woke up at dawn confused as to where I was but then saw Carter next to me and remembered last night. Most of it was a bit of a blur but the important things I remembered. After just sitting

there for a moment I got up to start my morning routine with a nice refreshing shower. Sense me and carter are kinda unofficial sharing a room now suppose I'll take one in his room today so I

grabbed my shampoo and body wash and proceeded with my shower like normal.

C A R T E R

I groaned and reluctantly got out of bed and stretched. Still very groggy from a restless sleep I headed towards the bathroom to start my day. Well that was my plan at least, until I found my girlfriend taking a shower in my bathroom. When I opened the door I was too shocked to move

and ended up staring at her in the shower for at least 10 seconds until she saw me and screamed so loud I swear you could hear her in China so I did the only sensible thing and ran. Once I was safely out of the bathroom I sat on the bed and waited for her to get out so I could

explain myself. About 5 minutes later she walked out of the bathroom and I stared at her blankly, awkwardly waiting for her to say something. After about 30 seconds she asked a single question "how much did you see?" Immediately I frantically started trying to explain myself while

pacing back and forth in front of my bed when she stopped me and put a finger in front of my lips and said "you worry too much" and started kissing me on the lips. We got a bit carried away

and somehow we ended up on the bed with zia on top of me but before anything else could happen sadie walked in a stared at us, absolutely petrified. "Uhhh.. good morning" I said

awkwardly.

S A

D I E

I was having a nice breakfast with Philip when I suddenly heard a scream from across the house. "What is it this time?" I muttered to myself. I quickly finished my breakfast and started towards the room that I heard the noise come from. When I eventually got there I opened the door and to my horror I found Zia on top of carter on his bed. I was instantly paralyzed from

shock but as soon as I could move I turned around and ran.

W A L T /

A N I B U S

I was just relaxing in my room this morning when I heard a scream. I just brushed it off as some

of the students horsing around then about 10 minutes later sadie ran into my room looking absolutely disgusted. "What happened to you?" I asked. She started mumbling incoherently

from what little I heard guessed it was something about carter and zia. "Ok ok ok. Slow down, back up, and tell me what happened."I said.

"Ok well I was eating my breakfast when I heard a scream. A few minutes later I got to the room where I heard it and when I opened the door I saw zia on top of carter on his bed." I sat and processed that for a moment then replied "well it really is their choice. Thereof legal age and are dating." "Ya I guess you're right." She said, "Hey while you're here wanna watch a movie,"I suggested. "You read my mind." She said.

Z I A

As soon as sadie left I turned back to carter and said "now where were we" "hold on. Give me a minute to get ready, Carter said as he walked towards the bathroom. "Be quick" I responded.

Hey guys I'm finishing this at 4am so dont judge my mistakes. Review and tell me how this scenario plays out. Thank you for reading and be looking out for chapter 3. I love

love love all of you. Goodbye for now. Also does not know how to copy a file correctly so now all the character changes are messed up. I work on google docs so if u

know a fix for the problem plz let me know. By for real this time


End file.
